Fish meat paste products are processed food obtained by processing minced fish meat into paste, forming the paste into a desired shape, and heat-processing the paste. There are a variety of types of such products by the difference in shape, heating method and the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 60-259162) discloses a technique of: making skin-like tissue meat and meat-like tissue meat, with minced fish meat which was prepared by adding oil, and optionally adding a seasoning, a flavor, a coloring agent and the like; holding the skin-like tissue meat and meat-like tissue meat together to form them into a spitchcock shape to be steamed; and applying a sauce onto the spitchcock shape to be broiled, thereby making a spitchcock-like food. In addition, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-81895) discloses a method for making a spitchcock-style fish meat paste product, comprising: making a food paste ingredient containing minced fish meat, a soybean processed product, and oil and fat; heat-processing the formation to be gelatinized; and applying a sauce to and broiling the gel.
Although the products of the above-described Patent Documents are all close to spitchcock in shape, neither of the products are so soft or so preferable as the meat of eel in terms of mouth feel and flavor.